You Do
by silly shoes
Summary: KINK MEME FIC; Axel/Roxas via Sora, kink: Dub-con He wants to escape the torture instead of beg for more with an arch of his back and a cry...


He doesn't want this! How many times does he have to say it? He says no! No no no! And no means no!

At least, it _should._

But the hands that invade, removing his jacket, belts and slide up his tummy to rub over his chest are starting to change his thoughts.

But why the sudden change? He loves Kairi. He tells himself that he loves Kairi; repeats it in his mind that she is the girl for him even as another man's hands are teasing him into submission. _I'm not submissive!_

_For him you are._

Sora understands now. He knows why people call him Roxas. Sora isn't the only person in his body, he guesses, and that the heavy petting going on is something that he- Roxas- enjoyed and still enjoys.

"I don't want this," Sora repeats once more, halfheartedly glaring at the hand creeping between his legs. That's what he thinks of that hand. It's a creeper, a spider, something evil that wants to twist him for its own use. He moves his arm to shove his elbow into the man's face but manages only to grip bright red locks in his fingers. "Rapist."

"Fight me," Axel challenges, toying with him, playing with him in all senses of the word. The man smirks at the tensing in the boy's body, so very pleased that he got Sora into his lap, and sloooowly moves his hand up… and down…

"Rape… This is rape…!" The brunet warns one last time. He doesn't want to give in because he doesn't want this, but that boy Roxas says, _You do, you do, you want it __**so much**_and he finds himself in trouble because like the voice says, he wants it.

He wants it bad.

Fully unclothed and still in the red-haired man's lap, Sora shakes his head at the discomfort he feels from one finger inside him. He's not in a horrendous amount of pain but there's enough to make him want to fight again, but inside Roxas is stroking his conscious as slowly as the two fingers Axel nudged into him while he was distracted. They spread now and with a hiss the brunet tries to rise and escape the pain but the fingers follow.

"Fight me."

Oh, but he wants to. He wants to so bad. He wants to escape the torture instead of beg for more with an arch of his back and a cry. There is something worse but better than two fingers inside him and he hates it; Sora hates it how submissive he is and how he whines when Axel says, "Fight me, fight me," and Roxas tries to reach out to the other Nobody with his words, "Fuck me, fuck me." He hates how much he likes writhing in Axel's lap and he hates how much he loves having long fingers grip his hips and aid him in rising and falling.

It's over too soon for Roxas, but for Sora it couldn't have ended sooner. Axel doesn't have the decency to remove himself before finishing and there's something gross inside him and he doesn't like it. What's worse is that Axel holds him on his cock and the brunet knows that he only does it because it frustrates him. Does Axel get off to everyone getting angry solely at him?

"This is disgusting," Sora tells him. He lets go, relaxes, and allows Axel this triumph. A place in his heart hurts. This wasn't for him. This was for Roxas. It was Roxas' name Axel grunted and it was Roxas' fault that this had happened. It was Roxas' fault that he was raped. But rape isn't rape without a full-blown refusal, or so the courts always say.

"This is nice," Axel replies. His caresses are gentle, gentler than before, and coax Sora into turning enough so that his head can tuck under the Nobody's chin. He barely registers the fingers curling on his chest until they uncurl and make an attempt at stroking softly. Roxas had a tendency to get cuddly after sex and either Roxas is showing through Sora or that trait was Sora's to begin with.

Axel is nice enough to clean the boy for him, inside and out, and makes sure that he's okay. A hi-potion later and Sora feels fit enough to move around without soreness and the false guilt trapped where his heart used to be dissipates. They stand together, Sora readying himself to leave, when he stops and stares up at the green-eyed man beside him.

"I hate you," Sora tells Axel calmly, everything about him betraying his words. "Hate you… so… much…" The tears aren't his, they're Roxas', but he can't stop them. He can't stop himself from throwing his arms around the tall man to hold him. The tears aren't many, and he isn't sobbing, but he can feel Roxas breaking inside because somehow he knows, they both know, that Axel is a traitor and he won't make it to see the end of Organization XIII.

"I hate you too," Axel tells Sora, holds him as well, and wishes the nonexistent heartbreak away.


End file.
